Waiting For You
by Night Youkai
Summary: Inuyasha relfects on what he feels for Kagome as he was for her return. One shot


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"Waiting For You"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
The quite of the night swept across the land and the sun set for  
  
the on coming night, but no matter what he would not leave his place.  
  
he missed her; the forest seemed to be emptier with out her  
  
shining face. Staring down from his tree he thought of there first  
  
meeting his heart awoke from a fifty-year sleep. When he was her it  
  
felt like he had been waiting a lot long than 50 years for her. He  
  
denied his heart when he claimed he want nothing more than the  
  
shards from her. No he wanted more from her. Did she resemble his  
  
once love so long ago? Yes her look, but not her soul. Yes she shared  
  
the soul of his love, of long ago, but it had changed it was no longer  
  
sad it want to live to breathe in the joy around her, and share it with  
  
the world. He stared at the silent sky as the stars above awoke for  
  
the night. They reminded him of her eye how the sparkle with  
  
happiness and joy and something he couldn't quite hope for love.  
  
The hanyou, Inuyasha, once fear was now accepted. He knew  
  
along time ago that the love he once shared with the village miko was  
  
not that of love it was the wanting of acceptance more than love. How  
  
was he so blind to that life of submission? The pull of two lonely souls  
  
can convince them-selves that it would be enough. Yet it would be a  
  
hollow life of 'what if' and unsaid regret. Kagome had done more  
  
than set him free she opened his heart and started to heal the pain of  
  
his shattered soul.  
  
Yes he did fight with her about leaving to her own time. She  
  
thought he was selfish for trying to keep her in his forest and demand  
  
she return to the quest hand. Maybe it was selfish, but not for the  
  
reasons she thought. He was afraid to lose the joy he found in her  
  
smile and laughter. The well was the way to her world it had open by  
  
pure accident and each time she jumped through it felt like it might be  
  
his last time he would see her. His pride blocked him from saying the  
  
one thing she wanted to her. Pride or cowardness, which ever you call  
  
it will continue to break their stubborn hearts.  
  
The wind starts to rise and the there is a chill in the air winter is  
  
fast approaching. The winter snow will be hard on their travels she will  
  
want to stay close to her home. He new this meant that he would see  
  
her less and less but he would never waver in his watch for her smile.  
  
He would let the snow and rain fall upon his shoulder as he waited  
  
for her return. He know that he would never leave is watch. For she is  
  
the jewel of his heart. He no longer needed the shards to make in  
  
strong and accepted. He needed her and her love. As the chill deepen  
  
into the night he remembers her smile and caring of others. He can  
  
see her as a loving mother to a pup who had lost more then his hope.  
  
She was the sister to a hurting girl who had nothing left but revenge to  
  
give. She was the voice of reason to the monk who believe in his  
  
death and lacked to have trust in himself and the caring of others.  
  
The leaves start to fall from the mighty tree. Yes he would wait  
  
for her return because she was more than he let her know. Kagome  
  
was more then the shard detector he claimed her to be she was more  
  
that just the miko that healed his wounds. She was the angel that  
  
healed his wounded soul. He loved her. He would wait for her if only  
  
just to see her smile just once just for him. He would wait for her to  
  
love him the way he loved her.  
  
The night is coming to an end as the dawn slowly breaks over  
  
the horizon and still he waits. Over the night's waiting and thinking he  
  
saw what a fool he was to hide from her when all he wanted was to be  
  
with her. The early morning bring the sounds of birds and the waking  
  
of sleepy villages and there is on new sound of the day.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm back!" he abandons his post and reaches the well  
  
in a flash. Before she can say a word she is scooped up in to his  
  
strong arms and kissed her with all the love he had for her. She made  
  
no protests said no words of endearment none were really needed.  
  
Breaking the kiss she stared in to his amber eyes and all her questions  
  
were answered. There was no doubt in what she felt. She felt it down  
  
to her soul. Inuyasha loved her and she loved him. She was home at  
  
last.  
  
"So Inuyasha, what have you been doing while I was gone?"  
  
"I've been right here waiting for you."  
  
The end  
  
A/N: thanks for reading please review 


End file.
